


Torn Apart

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Ciel is Worried, Contracts, Dark, Demons, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hybrids, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sebastian Needs Help, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Sebastian was finally finding it comfortable to be the butler to Ciel Phantomhive, though the young master was very demanding. He even made a resolution with himself to tell Ciel how he really felt for the boy, but sometimes things don't go as planned. When Sebastian awakes, he finds that there are memories missing, which is unusual for a Phantomhive butler and that something that should not exist has him as a prisoner. Now he must rely on Ciel and the rest of the manor servants to find him before something deep within his demon soul is broken and he is changed forever.





	Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. If they are triggers, then don't read. Will update, but they will be spread out. Real life is so troublesome. Enjoy the story. It may change slightly, it's late and my brain is half asleep.

He turned on the ground, trying to remember what happened. It was unusual for Sebastian Michaelis to have a scattered memory. After all, he had a purpose, and that was to serve his young master Ciel Phantomhive until their contract was fulfilled. Slowly Sebastian got up off the ground, surprised that a demon of his standing was finding the task difficult. The darkness around him felt colder than he knew it to be and that there was something in the air that was setting him on edge. He couldn’t explain it, but something did not feel right.

            “This is not like a Phantomhive butler at all.” Sebastian whispered out loud. He slowly turned around, trying to see if he could gather any clues as to where he was. The last thing he remembered was tucking Ciel in for the evening, and then nothing after that. “Oh well. I will surely remember it later. Right now I can feel my young lord looking for me.”

            Sebastian began walking straight, and then he went into a full run. He could finally see the doors of an exit appearing before him, but just as he reached them, a strange purple light shot up in front of him. _What on Earth?_ Sebastian thought to himself. He tried to approach the doors again, but the light shot up and block his path yet again. It was something he did not understand. He took the pocket watch out and checked them time, sighing inwardly when he realized that it was almost time to deliver Ciel’s breakfast. _I really must be getting back to the Phantomhive Mansion. There’s no telling how it would stand with just the three idiots looking after it._ Sebastian scanned the room again, and this time he saw something. It was the color red, and he knew exactly who was in the room with him as well. “Grell, where are we?”

            “Oh Bassy!” Grell shouted. He ran across the room, throwing himself at Sebastian. “I so happy that you’re here!” Grell hoped that this time Sebastian would embrace him, but he knew it was not to be as he fell forward, his head making contact with the ground. Grell turned over and saw that Sebastian was staring at him. “You could have caught me. I am a very delict flower Bassy.”

            “I do not have time for your games or your obessions right now Grell.” Sebastian spoke. He stared down at the reaper with disgust. “Now tell me why did you bring me here and how do I get out? My young master’s breakfast is due in about twenty minutes, and I must really be getting back to the Phantomhive Manner.” Sebastian studied the reaper and noticed something around the reaper’s neck. “And what is with that mark around your neck?”

            “Bassy,” Grell slowly spoke. He blushed and turned quickly away from Sebastian. It took a few moments, but with a deep breath, Grell turned back around and faced Sebastian. “I didn’t bring you here. The mistress of this place did, and I don’t think she is going to let you go so easily. And this, this collar mark, well…you see Bassy.”

            “It is a binding collar, showing that the reaper belongs to my mistress.” A new voice broke through the air.

            Sebastian was readying himself for a battle. He listened closely and scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice. “A reaper belonging to a human, that is simply remarkable. Unfortunately, I do not have time to waste here and listen to how such a thing was accomplished.” Sebastian scanned the room, and his eyes landed on a window. “Now if you would excuse me, I must be returning to my young master.” Sebastian bent at the knees and then jumped. His only goal was to get back to the Phantomhive Manor and look after his Ciel. He could not allow anyone else, not even Ciel’s betrothed, to touch him. After all, Ciel belonged to him.

            “Bassy wait!” Grell cried out.

            Sebastian ignored the reaper, instead focusing in on the window. He could see the outside world, but just as he prepared himself to go through it, the purple light appeared, and this time it knocked him down to the ground. He landed hard on the solid ground beneath him, and groaned slightly. The demon butler could withstand a lot, but even a fall like that with enough force behind it, still caused him a little discomfort. Slowly Sebastian stood up and scanned the room once more. “Alright. I’ll play along. Who are you and where is this mistress of yours?” He felt a hand tighten around his arm, and he saw that Grell had a hold of him.

            “Bassy, dear.” Grell nervously spoke. “Don’t call her here. She’s a terrible person and…” All words stopped as the doors opened and a figure appeared at the door.

            Sebastian pulled his arm free from Grell’s grip and concentrated at the door. He knew instantly that the man standing there was a demon like him. “So there you are, but where is your mistress.”

            “Sebastian Michaelis.” The man spoke. He walked forward, and like Sebastian, he too was dressed in butler attire. “I am Nicola Howlsen. I am the butler for the mistress of this estate.” He did a quick bow before turning his attention back to the door.

            “Where is your mark? You have to have a contract with the mistress here, and yet your hands are not gloved and there is no mark.” Sebastian observed. His own mark burned slightly, and he took out the pocket watch and saw that he had about ten minutes to get everything ready. Slightly he sighed, knowing that that was going to be impossible for him to manage. He would just have to beg Ciel for forgiveness later.

            “You are very observant, Sebastian.” Nicola calmly spoke. “If these were normal circumstances, there would be a mark, but they are not. I am not the one who made the contract. It was my young mistress who made the contract, and so I would like to introduce you to her. May I present to you, Lady Ember Lionheart.”

            Sebastian watched the door as a young woman entered the room, but something was off. He took a nervous step back, not understanding why he did such a thing. He studied the silver haired woman with the bright blue eyes, how she was still so young, but her soul seemed off. “I really do not have time for games. If you would so kind as to tell me how to leave, then I shall be on my way.” He felt it, the pull of an order from Ciel, and Sebastian knew he had to follow the order. “My young master is calling for me. And well, what kind of butler would I be if I did not follow his orders.” Sebastian made his move and charged at Ember, ready to take out Nicola if he had to. Though he was surprised to see that Grell had backed up against the wall, looking scared to death, but it was no concern of his. All he needed to do was get back to the Phantomhive Manor, and back to Ciel.

            The snap echoed through the whole room, and before Sebastian could blink, his arms were being pulled above his head. As Sebastian looked around the room, it started to glow with purple and his wrists started to burn. He looked up and saw that the purple light was wrapped around his wrists, and he could tell that it would not give. Sebastian felt his legs being pulled apart, and when he looked down, he saw that the light also entrapped both his ankles. He looked up and studied the demon and the young mistress that were still standing in the doorway. As Sebastian studied the young mistress, it hit. “You’re not fully human are you Lady Ember?”

            Ember stepped further into the room, closer to the bound Sebastian. Her heels clicking with each step, and her black dress ruffling as well. “You are very clever Sebastian.” She reached up and cupped the demon butler’s face, only to retract her hand when he went to bite her. “Yet you seem to lack in some manners. No matter, that can be trained out of you. Can you guess what I am Sebastian? If I am not fully human, what else am I?”

            “Bassy!” Grell cried out. He began running towards the bound butler, only to stop when he became entrapped by the purple light.

            “Now, now reaper, no hints.” Nicola spoke. “Dear Sebastian here must answer on his own.” Nicola bowed at the reaper, before turning his attention back to Sebastian and his mistress. “So Sebastian, what do you think my dear mistress is, if she is not all human.”

            Sebastian tugged at the restraints around his wrists, and he could gage that they were not going to budge. He was also starting to feel a pain tearing at him, for he knew Ciel was calling to him, ordering him to appear, but he was unable to follow that order. It was tearing at him, right down to the very fiber of his being. Sebastian studied the woman that stood in front of her, and he could sense many things coming from her. Yet when she looked at him, he saw it in her eyes. His eyes went wide with realization of what exactly she was. “Impossible. There is no way such a child should exist.”

            “I am eighteen dear Sebastian.” Ember spoke proudly. “I know you are probably use to taking care of a child, but a child I am not. You will do well to remember this, seeing as you are now my prisoner.”

            “I serve Earl Ciel Phantomhive.” Sebastian spoke. “My contract is with him, and nothing a half breed like you can do will change that.” He continued to study the young woman, and he smiled. “It is amusing though, how a demon was able to produce a child.”

            “Is that all you see Sebastian Michaelis?” Ember quickly spoke. “You really think I am only half demon and half human?” She smiled, and simply stared at the bound butler.

            The comment had Sebastian taken a back, and he studied harder. Her eyes gave away the demon in her, but she was right. There was something else there, but he couldn’t place his finger on. Then a flash made him realize exactly what else was in the young mistress in front of him. “That is truly impossible. There is no way that you are part angel as well.”

            “It’s all true butler.” Ember spoke. She was quick in her actions, and soon she had ripped Sebastian’s shirt and coat off of his body, leaving him naked from the waist up. “It is supposed to be impossible for a hybrid child like me to exist. My father a demon, and my mother an angel. Yet wanted by neither and forced to grow up alone. Powers of both demon and angel in me, fighting for control, killing without meaning too, and then everything changed.”

            “What sort of contract do you have with Nicola?” Sebastian asked. He had to keep her talking, just until he could slip free of the bindings that held him. “He wears no gloves and the back of his left hand is bare. If there was a contract, then you would bare his mark.” He was stunned as Ember and Nicola both laughed. All Sebastian could do was smile. “So a hybrid child, more powerful than a demon. Somehow you have trapped him in a contract with you. Am I correct?”

            “Yes you are Sebastian.” Nicola quickly spoke. “You and Claude started something with being butlers, and now there are plenty of demons making deals with children and becoming their butlers. Mine and my young mistress’s contract is different, but I serve her faithfully.”

            Sebastian turned his head over his shoulder and saw that Grell was struggling to escape the light that bound him. “And why does your young mistress have control of reaper?”

            “I collect things, and he is a most interesting reaper. Not boring or stiff, and he wears a lot of red.” Ember answered. She smiled as she started to rub Sebastian’s chest, enjoying the feel of his skin under her hand. “You really are beautiful Sebastian, and you are a demon I have been wanting to add to my collection for a while.”

            “I already have a master I serve, and he is calling for me.” Sebastian proudly spoke. He used all his strength to try and free himself from his bindings, but nothing was working. _How is this possible?_

            “I know all the tricks of how to contain demons and others as well.” Ember proudly spoke. “For now though, I think I will let the reaper have some fun.” She snapped her fingers and the light that had bound Grell disappeared. “Now my reaper, as your mistress, I command you to _play_ with Sebastian anyway you can.” She stepped closer to Sebastian and leaned in close to his ear. “I will own you Sebastian and your contract with Ciel Phantomhive will be no more. I know all the weaknesses and ways to hurt demons. I will leave a few tools here for the reaper to use. Maybe after Grell as had some fun I will return and see if you are up for negotiations.” She turned heel and walked out of the room.

            “You heard the mistress Grell. You can do anything you want to this butler, as long as you don’t kill him.” Nicola spoke. “Maybe next time my mistress will let me have some fun with you Sebastian. You are remarkably cute.” He bowed and walked out of the room, slamming the doors shut behind him.

            Sebastian tugged at the restraints that were holding his arms above his head, his eyes scanning the room for Grell. “I do not care if you are a reaper or not. Touch me in anyway, and I will kill you.”

            Grell just stepped in front of Sebastian, his head hanging low. Slowly he looked up and the bound demon butler and let a smile fall on his face. “Oh Bassy! You just can’t imagine how many times I pictured this! And Lady Ember was kind enough to leave me a few devices that she promises will make a demon scream.” He smiled as he let the red jacket fall from his arms. “Though I do hope you understand that I am being ordered to do this, I don’t take a lot of pleasure in what is about to happen.” The reaper removed his shirt so that he as well was naked from the waist up. “Have I ever told you Bassy that you have an amazing body! I am going to have so much fun.”

            Sebastian clenched his bound hands and simply stared at the reaper. The pull of his master’s order sinking down to his bones, causing his body to feel agony and pain. “Whatever you do to me, I will pay you back tenfold Grell.” Sebastian glared at the reaper, watching and waiting for Grell to make the next move. _Just hang on young master, I shall be there shortly. After all I am one hell of a butler._  


End file.
